


Day at Litwak Arcade

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and Atticus decide to spend the day at Mr. Litwak's arcade, however a strange storm hits and the two gaming kids are left on a big adventure they would never dare to dream possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry and Atticus took the local bus into town. Once they saw there was a video game arcade, Cherry pulled the string to make the bus stop and drop them off there.

"There it is, Atticus, Litwak's Arcade," Cherry pointed out the window. "I hope you remembered your dollars and quarters!"

"Of course I did." Atticus said.

"Luckily I collect a lot of loose change around the house." Cherry said as she took out her large collection of the twenty-five cent worth coins and walked out with him to get their game on.

Mr. Litwak opened his door, allowing in all his loyal customers who he loved like family and greeted many of them warmly.

"Hello, Mr. Litwak." Atticus greeted politely.

"Hey there, strangers, can't say I've seen you around here before." Mr. Litwak smiled at them.

"We're just visiting and had a need to play some games," Cherry showed her quarters, then looked around. "Whoa... I've never seen so much in my life!"

"Why don't you kids check out my best game that's been in this arcade for 30 years?" Litwak recommended, showing them a game that was called Fix-It-Felix Jr. "You see, that mean guy is Ralph, and he tries to wreck the apartment and everything, but Felix is up to save the day and the Nicelanders, people have been playing it since it first came out."

"Cool." Atticus said.

"Why don't you try it?" Mr. Litwak suggested, then heard his name called. "Excuse me a moment..." he said, going to another young kid having trouble with one of the games.

Cherry looked around, wondering if she should play Fix-it-Felix or not and saw another game which got her attention. "Sugar Rush Speedway... I'm getting a cavity just looking at the controls..."

"We'll play that game after we play Fix-It-Felix Jr." Atticus said.

"Alright." Cherry put in her quarter and Atticus put in the other as they got ready.

Ralph was shown in the game sleeping, until a bulldozer came and left him in a pile of bricks which were being made to made the apartment for the Nicelanders.

"Hey, you moved my stump!" Ralph called in the game and moved to the apartment. "I'm gonna wreck it!" He started to destroy the apartment like the game was programmed to do.

"Fix it, Felix!" the citizens cried.

Suddenly, a man in blue suspenders and hat with a golden hammer came on the screen. "I can fix it!"

The game was now starting.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we lived in a game world?" Atticus asked while they were playing the game.

"Yeah, that'd be somethin'." Cherry laughed as they played as Ralph and Felix.

As the two played, they were unaware of the storm coming outside the arcade. The game then suddenly flashed off as they were getting close to the final level.

"HEY!" Cherry and Atticus yelled, trying to get the game back on.

Mr. Litwak took the others to another place in the arcade, but didn't know Cherry and Atticus were still at Fix-It-Felix Jr.

"Come on, turn back on already!" Atticus exclaimed.

Suddenly, the screen became all blurry. There was some sort of wicked laughter heard, but neither kids knew the source of the voice. Before they both knew it, something had came out at them and the two blacked out instantly. That was when the games turned back on in the arcade and the lights flashed back on.

Mr. Litwak came out. "Okay, guys, show's over, let's go!" he called and allowed everyone back to where they were.

But Atticus and Cherry were not in the room anymore.

"Ugh, my head..." Cherry moaned, rubbing her head as she got up on her hands and knees. She looked around and saw she wasn't in the arcade anymore, but it appeared to be like a train station, though it was empty and no one was around. "Hey, where am I...? Atticus?"

"Ugh, yeah..." Atticus moaned, rubbed his head and then got up and saw that they were in a train station. "Where are we?"

"I don't know... I..." Cherry looked around. "Where's the arcade? Mr. Litwak!" she stood up, feeling very confused.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was the screen of the video game turning back on and being all blurry and then some kind of evil laugh." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I heard it too..." Cherry looked back at him. "What do we do now?"

"Welcome to Game Central Station," a blue hologram man came over to the two kids, not recognizing them at first. "Names?"

"Atticus James Fudo." Atticus said.

"Cherry Butler." Cherry also gave her name.

The hologram man checked his list. "Why aren't you two in your game? Those kids are expecting you!" He became animated and pushed them into a doorway.

"What are you talking about? We're not part of a game, we just got here!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Atticus, check it out..." Cherry pointed up to show that there was actually a game logo up with both of them on it.

"Of course you're in a game... Don't you remember?" the hologram guy rolled his eyes at Atticus.

"I don't ever remember being part of a game, do you?" Atticus asked Cherry.

Cherry only shrugged.

"Now, get in there!" the hologram guy pushed them in. "And I don't wanna see you two out here until 8:00 sharp!"

Suddenly, a random door shut as the two kids appeared in the center and looked up to see giant golden letters reading; "CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER" and their names were underneath them.

There were two kids out of the game, arguing with who to be to play the aforementioned game.

"I wanna be Atticus, I'm cooler than you!" the girl argued with the boy with glasses as they were about to play the arcade game neither Cherry and Atticus knew about.

"No way, I don't wanna be Cherry, you be Cherry!" The boy argued with the girl.

"Fine!" the girl scoffed, then made the joystick select Cherry while the boy chose Atticus.

"Whoa!" both the kids in the game were forced to a selection part of the game.

"CHOOSE YOUR ADVENTURE" was written this time and there were many selections such as the Flintstones, Lady and the Tramp, Balto, Cinderella, and more.

"Cool." Atticus whispered.

The kids chose an adventure and the loading screen came up.

"Uhh... What now?" Cherry asked as the lights were out for them since the loading screen came up on the arcade game's screen.

"I guess wait." Atticus said.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly it became bright for them as they were outside an orphanage and a woman's voice was heard narrating the story of Cinderella as the young girl came with her father before Lady Tremaine married him and brought Anastasia and Drizella into their lives.

"This seems familiar..." Cherry murmured as she was dressed in old-fashioned clothes now like Atticus was.

"This seems oddly familiar." Atticus murmured.

"I just said that," Cherry glanced at him, then looked over. "Cinderella! It's us!" 

The beautiful blonde girl only tilted her head, she didn't seem to know them.

"Atticus and Cherry, remember?" Atticus asked her.

"Are we in the past?" Cherry then thought.

"Daddy, can we please adopt these two?" Young Cinderella asked.

'Cinderella wanted Cherry and Atticus to be adopted since her mother had died and she felt a little lonely and her father was just recently widowed.' the narrator explained to the players.

"Oh, this must be when we first met Cinderella, the game is narrating to the players." Atticus whispered to Cherry.

The kids had to go through with their Cinderella adventure, luckily the kids playing the game appeared to be experts. Soon the game ended and it was now 8:00.

"Closing time!" Mr. Litwak called to the gamers.

"I guess we're staying here." Cherry shrugged to Atticus as the credits were rolling and they were now being left alone by the two kids from before.

"Now what?" Atticus asked.

The lights were turning off then.

There was the girl in a dance-dance-revolution game as she did some dances and looked around. "Alright, all clear!" she called to the other game characters. 

Two guys in Street Fighter kept fighting, then took a break and decided to go to a 1980's video game called Tapper which was a bar tending game for the older gamers.

"Let's get going and meet the others." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged and followed him out as Game Central Station was now open and many other video game characters were leaving their games and going out to hang out with each other. 

"Party!!" a platinum blonde girl wearing pink all around, even having a strawberry-like hat on burst out the doors and was skipping along and having a sweet, cheerful smile.

"I can't believe this, we're actually in a video game world and we have our own video game." Atticus said.

"Interesting... Excuse me, little girl..." Cherry greeted the hopping girl.

"Yes, sir and ma'am, can I help you?" the girl asked with a sweet grin. 

"We're not from here, can you tell us how to get out?" Cherry asked.

"Get out?" the girl giggled. "Why would you ever do such a thing? It's 8:00, closing time, time to have some real fun! I'll see ya later, I'm meetin' some of my bestest best friends!" she hopped off.

"I think I just got diabetes from talking to that girl..." Cherry cringed.

"Let's go and see if there's something we can do around here like go to a party." Atticus suggested.

"I dunno..." Cherry shrugged.

A lot of the smaller game characters ran away in terror.

Cherry and Atticus looked over to see Fix-it-Felix himself coming over.

"Oh, excuse me," Felix greeted them calmly. "Are you aware tonight is the 30th anniversary of my game?"

"We didn't know that, sure, we'd love to come." Atticus said.

"Super, you're not on my invite list, but the more friends the merrier!" Felix beamed, then led them to his game with all the other Nicelanders. "A lot of people are coming! Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Pacman!" 

Cherry and Atticus followed him and saw the very short townspeople who looked like munchkins compared to Felix.

"Cool." Atticus said.

Felix went with the others to the apartment building to celebrate the party and get it started after a long day of playing their game as they were programmed to do. Skrillex came over to be the DJ and many other characters came to the party. Cherry sat on the couch as the various other people started to mingle. Sonic the Hedgehog had finally come and was real popular with the others and then Cherry went to him.

"This party sure is a well party." Atticus said.

"This is awesome!" Sonic beamed.

Pacman was guzzling down a lot of the shrimp cocktail left for everyone.

"I never thought I'd be invited to a party like this." Cherry commented.

Felix smiled at everyone as he danced, then the doorbell rang. "Oh, I'll bet that's Mario, fashionably late, per the norm."

"I'll get it, Felix!" a Nicelander named Gene beamed, then went to do just that.

But when he opened the door, he didn't see Mario, but Wreck-it-Ralph.

Gene quickly shut the door and leaned on it. "It's Ralph!" he whispered nervously to the other guests, which alarmed everyone except Cherry and Atticus.

"He'll wreck the party!" one of the Nicelanders cried out.

Atticus went over to the door.

"Get rid of him, Felix!" another Nicelander added.

"Save those children!" a woman cried out as Cherry went to do the same.

"Oh, let me talk to him, you guys," Felix looked over to Cherry and Atticus to get the door. "Carry on, everyone."

After Felix closed the door, Atticus placed his ear close to the door. Ralph and Felix were talking about what the celebration was about. Cherry listened in too and as they brought up cake, she grabbed Atticus out of the way as Ralph instantly opened the door.

"Hello, everybody!" Ralph called out, but accidentally made a chunk of the ceiling crack and fall on top of Felix.

Felix spasmed a little bit and landed in the middle of the floor with his eyes shut with a lily in his hands as the funeral march beeped a little bit. He then came back alive.

Cherry blinked. "Uhh, Mr. Fix-It?"

"I'm okay," Felix informed everyone. "I'm okay, fit as a fiddle, and please, call me, Felix, little lady. Now, you all know Ralph..."

The Nicelanders only glared at the nine-foot tall man who was the villain of their game.

"Hello, Ralph, my name is Atticus James Fudo and this is Cherry Butler." Atticus greeted.

Ralph smiled that someone was actually being nice to him and welcoming him. "Hey, I suppose you met the old gang... Nell... Lucy... Don... Dana..."

"Deanna." one of the woman corrected, looking annoyed with the man.

"Big Gene!" Ralph smiled.

"Why is he here and why are those kids being nice to him?" Gene scowled.

"Why shouldn't we be nice to him?" Atticus asked him.

"And I'm a big part of this game technically speaking," Ralph leaned to the tiny bully of a man. "Why are you here, Gene?"

"Oh, look, the cake!" Felix quickly called out to avoid any discomfort.

Ralph grinned towards Gene, then went to get the cake.

"Wow, this cake looks awesome!" Cherry came to see as it resembled the building with all of the Nicelanders with Felix at the top with fireworks on top. 

"I hope you kids would like some too." the woman who made the cake, Mary, smiled sweetly to them.

"Of course." Atticus said.

"Oh, look, there's all of us at the top!" one Nicelander called out.

"Each apartment is everyone's favorite flavor," Mary explained. "Woods is red velvet, and lemon for Lucy, rum cake for Gene, and for Felix--"

Ralph was looking around for him, then saw that his cake figure was in the mud which disappointed him. "Hey, Mary, what's the flavor of the mud I'm stuck in there?"

Mary looked. "Oh, chocolate." she answered simply.

"Mm, chocolate." Atticus said.

Cherry agreed.

"Never been real fond of chocolate." Ralph voiced his opinion.

"Well, I did not know that..." Mary said, keeping her smile.

"Didn't you ask Ralph if he liked chocolate or not?" Atticus asked Mary.

"Well, no, it didn't occur to me, actually." Mary shrugged.

"This little Ralph looks aggressive too." Cherry looked to the little cake model of Ralph with a violent, scary face with red, beady eyes.

"She's right," Ralph moved it, much to Mary's dismay, and placed it on top with the others on the apartment roof. "I think this little angry guy would be happier if you put him up here."

'This might not end well.' Atticus thought.

Ralph and Gene nearly made an argument about there being no room, but not on the cake, but in the apartment due to him being the villain, Gene and the others were in distress for the game, and Felix would then save the day. 

"Just give him a chance!" Cherry cried out. "Let him win a medal for once!" 

"If he won a medal, we'd let him live up here in the Penthouse!" Gene sounded really nasty now and turned to Ralph in sheer anger. "But that would never happen, because you're the bad guy who wrecks the building!"

Ralph and Gene had a final argument and Ralph was so mad, he slammed his giant fists against the table which nearly smashed the cake everywhere and it even splattered onto Pacman.

'That didn't end well at all.' Atticus thought.

Cherry put her finger against some of the cake on Atticus and put it in her mouth. "Mmm, multi-flavored!"

Gene glared at Ralph again and only told him that he'd mess things up.

Ralph grew determined then. "Alright, Gene, you know what? I'm gonna win a medal, oh, I'm gonna win a medal, the shiniest medal you've ever seen, a medal so good, that it'll make Felix's medals wet their pants!" He said, making his way out of the door.

"He's really going out to get himself a medal." Atticus said.

"Is he serious?" one Nicelander whispered.

"Oh, please, where's a bad guy gonna win a medal?" Gene folded his tiny arms. "Of course he's not serious! You kids shouldn't get involved with him."

Cherry looked at Atticus. "We're gonna help Ralph anyway, aren't we?"

"Of course we're gonna help him. Sorry everyone, but me and Cherry have to go." Atticus said.

Mary looked in concern for the kids, but Gene made her stay back.

Cherry and Atticus left the apartment building and saw Ralph was getting in a trolley on his way out of the game. 

"Guys, what're you doing here?" Ralph looked over his shoulder, seeing the two.

"We're gonna help you." Atticus said.

"Nah, Gene's right, I can't get myself a medal..." Ralph sighed. "I don't wanna make you kids risk that." 

"Never follow your naysayers." Cherry advised as she got in the cart with him.

"Yeah, besides, we'll help anyone that's our friend." Atticus said as he got in the cart as well.

"We're friends?" Ralph sounded touched.

"Sure, why not?" Cherry said as the cart was then going out back to Game Central Station.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Ralph smiled a little at them as the cart took them to the station. "How 'bout Tappers?" he offered to them to drown his sorrows. "My treat."

"Sure." Atticus said.

Ralph had taken Atticus and Cherry with him to his usual depressing spot where he would talk about his problems with one of the only people who only felt like his true friend, such as the bartender. 

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life," Ralph told Tapper why they had come. "That's why I came straight here, Tapper, you've never given me a bum steer and these kids are on my side too. Now, c'mon, where can a guy like me get a medal?"

"I don't think such a game exists, Ralph." Tapper shrugged as he washed a mug after giving them root beer to drink.

Atticus began to think where Ralph could go and get a medal and then it hit him. "What about that new game Hero's Duty?" He asked.

"I don't know if game hopping's a good idea." Cherry remarked.

As that was said, one of the men from the game Hero's Duty was walking and mumbling like a zombie and had ran into the wall. He sounded very exhausted and upsetting. 

"Hey, what's up?" Cherry tried to get his attention, but the man was just mindless right now.

"Hey, soldier, you okay?" Atticus asked.

"We've only been plugged in a week!" the man grew animated and looked like he was a shell-shocked victim of his game's atmosphere. "And every day, it's climb the building, and fight the bugs!"

Ralph wasn't interested anymore and started to walk off.

"Climb the building, fight more bugs, and all for what?" the man continued. "A lousy medal?"

"I was right." Atticus whispered to Ralph and Cherry.

Ralph asked more and got excited and offered to be part of Hero's Duty.

"Negatory!" the man snapped sharply.

"Does that mean maybe?" Ralph asked.

Cherry sighed and face-palmed.

"No!" the man looked them all in the eye. "Look, only the bravest and best serve in our corps!"

Atticus's eyes were just slightly closed as he showed a bug he found to the soldier.

"BUG!?" the guy sounded terrified due to the game he was programmed for and ran into the wall, knocking himself out.

Ralph and Cherry looked down at the knocked out 'space cadet'.

Ralph smirked and flicked the insect off his shoulder. "Nice work, Atticus."

"I knew it would work." Atticus said.

"Look, you guys better get back to your own game before the arcade opens in the morning, I'm gonna make an unscheduled appearance in Hero's Duty." Ralph told the two of them.

"Good luck, Ralph!" Cherry gave a thumb's up and dashed out of the bar to do just that.

Tapper waved to her as she left.

"Good luck, Ralph." Atticus said, before joining Cherry.

"You think he can do it?" Cherry asked as they remembered the way to their game to turn in for the evening, they guessed they would have to sleep in their game for the night as it got very late in the real world.

"Maybe, but with of how violent the game is, I highly doubt it." Atticus said.

"You've played it before?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah and trust me, the bugs that soldier was freaked out about, well, he should be freaked out about it, because those Cy-Bugs aren't like normal bugs." Atticus said.

"Oh, I see..." Cherry found herself getting tired from what they had been through today. "I guess we'll see Ralph and everyone again tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, night." Atticus said.

"Night..." Cherry said, her voice fading.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the arcade would be opening in five minutes, and everyone had just until then to get ready for their games. Atticus woke and went to wake up Cherry.

"Cherry, it's time to wake up." Atticus said.

Cherry stirred and sat up in the bed she was given and she rubbed her eyes. "Alright, Alright, I'm comin'..."

"Come on, let's get ready, we have five minutes before the arcade opens." Atticus said as he left her to get ready.

"Okay... Keep your pants on..." Cherry sighed as she got herself ready. "Ya think those Nicelanders will get mad at Ralph for probably not coming in the game today?"

"Who knows with those Nicelanders, it's hard to say." Atticus said as he got himself ready in a separate room.

"Well, I hope for Ralph's sake he gets that medal." Cherry said as she came into the room where they would be chosen for the players to select them as they did yesterday by accident.

"I hope so too." Atticus said.

"Well, here we go, our new lives..." Cherry said as Mr. Litwak came to the doors to let in the arcade hungry customers as they ran inside to get on the games.

There was a new girl in the crowd who looked a little lost, she had short blonde hair and big glasses.

"She's new." Atticus said.

"She looks so lost." Cherry added.

The girl had wanted to play the Sugar Rush Speedway game, but the boys playing it had kicked her out, then she went to try Fix-it-Felix Jr. Cherry and Atticus were distracted by the couple of kids from yesterday who wanted to play their game again. The day would be over before they both knew it though as time in the real world and in the game world were very different. When the new girl began to play the Fix-It-Felix Jr. game, she noticed that Ralph wasn't there.

The moppet girl tried playing the game, but had issues, and not just with Ralph missing, but the joystick seemed to be going by itself and was acting up. "Mr. Litwak!"

"What's the trouble, sweetheart?" the man asked her sweetly.

"The game's busted." the girl showed how the game was having its own seizure and it was out of control.

To her and Mr. Litwak, the game was acting crazy. Mr. Litwak gave the girl a new quarter and put a paper on the game's screen to show it was now out of order and if it wasn't back to normal by tomorrow, the game would have to be taken out of the arcade.

After a while, Cherry and Atticus were breathing heavily and sweating as the gamers were now done with them and the arcade was closing right now. 

"Well, I guess it was nice to see those guys again..." Cherry panted.

"Yeah, we better go check on Ralph." Atticus suggested.

"Come on." Cherry agreed, leaving with him.

Felix had just run into the two kids. "Have y'all seen Ralph around?" he asked nervously. "I just heard from Q*bert that he's gone Turbo..."

"No, but I think we know where he is." Atticus said.

"Oh?" Felix asked.

Atticus then took them to Hero's Duty as the arcade was now closing. 

As the three came inside, there was whispering heard in the foggy atmosphere and it looked very dark and depressing. 

"Maybe we should split up." Felix suggested.

"Yeah, that would help." Atticus said.

"Which way should we go?" Cherry asked.

"How about I go this way and ask for help and you guys see if you can find Ralph anywhere else?" Felix suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus went to where the medal place was, knowing Ralph probably decided to go there while Felix was going to ask one of the game characters for help. And where the medal was inside a tower.

"Ralph, stop!" Cherry called.

Ralph was climbing up the tower, he couldn't hear her and didn't even know she or Atticus had come for him.

"We better start climbing after him." Atticus said.

"I'm not good at climbing." Cherry stepped back instantly with her hands behind her back.

"Well, how do you suggest we get up there, fly?" Atticus asked.

Cherry shrugged, then sighed as she was reduced to climbing up with Atticus anyway.

They began climbing the tower.

Cherry grunted. "When we go to Congo for the summer with those scientists, I'm blaming you if I can't climb with them!" she muttered about one of their upcoming adventures they actually scheduled. 

Ralph made it to the top and was on his way to getting the medal of his dreams, it was shiny like he had hoped for. After climbing for a while, they finally caught up to Ralph.

Cherry grunted and took a breath as they made it to the top. "Ralph...It's us..."

Ralph was too busy getting the medal and the game was congratulating him, clapping for him, and saluting him. "Hey, guys!" he smiled at the kids, then cringed as he stepped in one of the eggs, squishing it.

"Oh, that can't be good..." Cherry muttered.

"I agree, we better get in there." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus tried to help Ralph, but they were all then thrown into one of the escape pods and it launched off with them in it and blasted them out of the game, knocked them across Game Central Station, and they flew through a thick pink cloud into another world.

"How could this possibly get any worse!" Atticus exclaimed.

The pod kept going through a forest that appeared to be made out of candy canes. A cy-bug had gotten loose and tried to attack the three of them.

"THAT!" Cherry exclaimed.

The pod kept going and had gotten stuck in some sort of candy mountain in something that appeared to be frosting.

"Please let this get better." Atticus begged.

Ralph opened the window and they saw where they were.

"Sugar Rush?" Cherry cringed at the fluffy pinkness and candy coated game surroundings.

"This is that candy cart game over by the Whack a Mole, we gotta get out of here..." Ralph said, then realized his medal from Hero's Duty was gone now. "Oh, no, my medal! Where? Where? Guys, where is it?"

"I thought you had it?" Atticus asked.

Cherry only shrugged.

Ralph grew frantic with finding his medal.

"Hi, strangers!" a squeaky voice called to them, alarming them off the candy cane branches, but didn't slip and fall. "Hello!" There was a girl in a green hooded sweatshirt with a dark brown skirt, green and white tights, black shiny shoes, hazel eyes, black hair that seemed to have some candy attached to it with a red ribbon in her hair that looked like a Twizzler red licorice. She was lying down on a branch, smiling at them a little.

"Hi." Atticus said.

"Man, you scared me, kid!" Ralph looked to the girl. "Nearly soiled myself..."

"What're your names?" the girl then asked.

"Erm, Cherry..." the girl with glasses gave her name.

"Atticus." Atticus said.

"Uh, Ralph... Wreck-it-Ralph..." the man said as he looked up to find his medal on a high branch.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" the girl leaned in with a sneaky smile.

"No, we're from here." Atticus said.

"Um... We're just doing some work here," Ralph lied the best he could as he was attempting to climb up the tree. 

"What kinda work?" the girl asked.

"Just some routine candy tree trimming, you probably wanna stand back, in fact, this whole area is technically closed while we're trimming." Ralph said, including the kids. 

The girl seemed to hang upside down from another branch. "Are you guys hobos?"

"No, we're not." Atticus said.

"We're busy, okay?" Ralph scoffed. "Go home."

"What's that?" the girl showed one of her ears and had an evil smirk. "Didn't hear you, your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb!"

"Listen, kid, we're trying to be nice..." Cherry tried to explain, only to find that the girl kept mimicking her.

Atticus just ignored the little girl and kept on climbing.

"I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you," the girl pointed as they were going close to double striped branches. 

"We're from the candy tree department, so we know what--" Ralph explained, but was cut off when Atticus did grab the branch and it quickly disappeared, sending the three strangers to fall down the branches, but they landed on gumdrops. 

"It's a double stripe," the girl explained. "Hey, hey, hey, why are your hands so freakishly big, your glasses so freakishly huge, and your nose so freakishly big?"

"We dunno, why are you so freakishly annoying?" Cherry glared at her.

The girl was about to think of a comeback, then looked up to Ralph's medal. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, a gold coin!"

"That's it!" Atticus exclaimed, he then looked through a book and brought out a wand and magic came out of it, sending the medal to them. "I got this book of spells and magic wand from my backpack."

"Cool..." Cherry blinked.

Ralph hummed a little.

The girl leapt from the branch, grabbed the medal. "Yoink!" she smiled as she now had it and kept it from going back to the trio and she swiftly walked away as they were getting close to the frosting pond.

"Okay, look, here's the thing, we're not from the Candy Tree Department..." Ralph began to explain.

"Lying to a child?" the girl glanced at them and put the medal in her pockets to keep Atticus from taking it again. "Shame on you guys!"

"Give that medal back to us or so help me, I'll use a spell on you!" Atticus exclaimed out of rage.

"Yeah, it's Ralph's ticket to a better life!" Cherry called.

"Yeah, well, now, it's MY t-t-ticket." the girl said, seeming to short out somehow, before leaving them. "By the way, double stripe!" she called, which made the branch fade away and make them all fall into the frosting. She began to see one of them coming up from the frosting and where she could of sworn she saw fire around his body as she saw his face filled with rage. The girl then kept running away as quickly as she could.

"Little thief!" Ralph growled. "We'll find you!"

Cherry grunted as she got out. "Come on! She couldn't have gone too far."

Atticus was so angry his fire from his rage hardening, his frosting and broke it off from him.

"I can not wait to get that little brat!" Atticus exclaimed from his rage.

The three of them then went along to find that little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

There seemed to be a race track in place as the three were getting closer, but couldn't spot the little girl they were looking for.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, just in time," a living jawbreaker announced very dully to the children. "All hail our rightful ruler, King Candy..."

The king came out to meet and greet the people of his game world and tossed candy to the audience.

"That guy sounds like the Mad Hatter from Wonderland." Cherry muttered to Ralph and Atticus.

"Yeah, he does." Atticus said.

The king then told the kids the first nine racers would be on tomorrow's roster for the gamers to play the game and choose from them. He then went first and the board mentioned his name was King Candy. 

"Hey, it's that girl I saw at Game Central Station!" Cherry pointed as the pink girl went next.

The girl's name was then revealed to be Taffyta Muttonfudge. 

The girl smiled at the crowd and jumped in the air with a cheerful smile. "Stay sweet!" 

"Keep your eyes peeled for that thief." Ralph told them.

"Oh, I definetly will keep my eyes out for her and when we find her, I will turn her into a toad." Atticus said.

The crowd cheered and chanted for the girl known as Taffyta.

"Coin stealer," Ralph spotted the girl from before as she had her hood up and wore goggles. "Wait til we catch that brat."

Cherry nodded aggressively.

Adorabeezle Winterpop, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, Snowanna Rainbeau, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Swizzle Malarkey, and Candlehead put their coins in then. The girl then threw the medal in, hoping it would go in, then she cheered as her name was called and announced. Vanellope von Schweetz.

Atticus was now blazing with complete rage with what the girl had just done.

"Did she just do what think she just did?" Atticus asked aggressively.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Ralph told the two.

The girl, Vanellope, seemed to be in trouble for being able to compete in tomorrow's race. Taffyta even called her a glitch and the King sent his donut officers after the girl. And where she began to make a run for it.

"Hey, you, give me back my medal!" Ralph called to the girl.

"Oh, b-b-boy!" Vanellope cried out and tried to avoid them and the cops by crawling under the audience stands as Ralph picked them up and threw them, much to the horror of the children in this game.

"Get back here, you brat or so help me, I will turn you into a toad right now!" Atticus exclaimed from complete rage.

Vanellope kept trying to crawl away, fearing for her life now. Ralph, Atticus, and Cherry had bunched up in a cupcake and other goodies that they couldn't get the girl now or free their arms and legs.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Now we got 'em." one of the pastry officers said as they came over.

"Oh, good, the cops, she went that way." Ralph tried to get Vanellope in trouble and not him and his new friends. 

The cops then hit Ralph, Atticus, and Cherry to settle them down, thinking they were a big monster.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked.

King Candy got everyone to settle down and told them that there would be a big race tomorrow before the arcade would open. 

"There is no way I'm racing with a glitch," Taffyta seemed nasty instead of nice and sweet like she was when Cherry first met her. "Rancis? Candlehead? Come with me." she told her minions as they walked off with her.

"Sour Bill, that glitch cannot be allowed to race!" King Candy told his jawbreaker minion, then glared at the three strangers. "And bring that thing to my castle with the three heads!"

"This day just got so much better." Atticus said sarcastically.

"Yeah, really," Cherry scoffed, then she whupped as the cupcake they were trapped in was rolled over to a castle. "Hey, easy, I get motion sickness!"

"Don't worry guys, we're gonna get out of here." Ralph said to them as they were going in.

The three of them were brought to a hot pink castle and were in the throne room.

"Pink, really?" Atticus asked.

King Candy came in, riding his car and parked it into his throne and came over with Sour Bill.

"Sour Bill, de-taffy this monster so we can see what we're up against." the king commanded.

Bill got the taffy off to show the faces of the three.

"Guh, I think I got a cavity!" Cherry mumbled.

"Milk my duds, it's Wreck-it-Ralph with those two adventuring brats?" King Candy sounded alarmed.

"Our names are not adventuring brats, our names are Atticus James Fudo and Cherry Butler." Atticus said.

"So there." Cherry added.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Ralph asked. "The guy who makes the donuts?"

"Please, no," the king chuckled. "I'm King Candy."

"We see that you're a fan of pink." Atticus said as he looked at the color of the castle.

"Salmon," King Candy insisted while Cherry and Ralph smirked at him jokingly. "Salmon, that... It's obviously salm--" he turned to Bill briefly, then realized he was getting off track. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, your candiness, this is just a big misunderstanding, just get us out of this cupcake, we'll get my medal, and we'll be out of your way." Ralph said simply. 

"Your medal?" King Candy laughed. "Bad guys don't win medals." 

"Well, this one did!" Cherry retorted.

"Yeah, in Hero's Duty." Atticus said.

"You all game jumped?" King Candy sounded horrified. "Ralph, you're not going yourself and influencing others to go Turbo, are you?"

"What?" Ralph's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no!"

"Because if you think you can come in here, to my kingdom, and take over MY game, you got another thing coming!" the king glared deeply into their eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sir, we didn't go Turbo, me and Cherry don't even know what that is and besides, it's not our fault, one of your people from the Candy Cane Forest stole Ralph's medal." Atticus said.

"People from the Candy Cane Forest?" Candy repeated, then had an instant thought. "The glitch... The coin she used to buy her way into the race? That was YOUR medal?"

"She did what!?" Ralph panicked. "I need that back!"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you," Candy explained apologetically. "It's gone... You know, it's nothing but a code now... And it'll stay that way until someone wins the cup at the end of the race!" 

"We'll just talk with the winner then." Cherry had said.

"Is that a threat I smell?" Candy came closer, then winced at Ralph. "Beyond the halitosis Ralph is so obviously suffering from."

"Listen, me, Cherry, and Ralph are not leaving until he gets back the medal." Atticus said.

"Yes, you are," Candy seemed to smile evilly. "Winchell, Duncan, get them out of that cupcake and on the first train back home. And if I ever see you here again, Wreck-it-Ralph with your little friends, I'll lock you all in my fungeon!"

"Fungeon?" the three of them asked.

"Fun, dungeon, you know, it's a play on words," Candy explained casually as he got back to his private car. "Never mind, I got a glitch to deal with thanks to you three. Goodbye, Cherry Butler, Atticus James Fudo, and Wreck-it-Ralph, it hasn't been a pleasure." he drove off then.

The donut cops seemed to have trouble with the cupcake prison the three of them had been stuck in.

"This can't get any worse." Atticus said.

"Never say that." Cherry glared at him.

"Get the tools." Duncan ordered.

"What tools?" Ralph asked.

"Quiet you!" Duncan hit them all with his stick.

Soon enough after tackling the donuts, Ralph, Cherry, and Atticus were able to run away. 

"Where are we gonna go?" Cherry asked.

Ralph saw the only escape was around a chocolate lake, much to his deep dislike, he was groaning a bit before they went any further.

"Let's get going." Atticus said.

"Come on, Ralph." Cherry said.

Ralph deeply sighed and he joined them into hiding under the chocolate lake to avoid the cops and their devil dogs. And where it worked. The three kept hidden until the donuts would go try to look another direction.

"Chocolate!" Ralph came out first. "I hate chocolate! We gotta get my medal back..."

"But how?" Cherry asked.

Suddenly, there were tiny carts with the kids from before zipping on the road before them.

"The winner get's the trophy." Atticus said.

"Come on, let's go ask them!" Cherry pointed.

Ralph agreed and they decided to go after the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanellope was shown to be alone and working on her own homemade cart and she smiled a little nervously at the other racers.

"There's that little thief." Atticus said.

"Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis, you're looking well..." Vanellope greeted the three kids in front of her. "Came to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is, the Lickety Split!"

"Geez, it looks like she built it herself..." Ralph cringed.

"Built it myself," Vanellope told the other racers. "Fastest pedal power west o' the Whack-a-Mole. Check her out." she then started her car and honked its horn.

"Kid's got spunk." Cherry had to admit.

"Oh, Vanellope, it's so you..." Taffyta feigned support. "But ya have to back out of the race."

"Okay, for some reason, I'm not liking those other kids." Atticus said.

Vanellope insisted she could race.

"Yeah, well, King Candy says that glitches can't race." Taffyta told the black-haired girl.

"I'm not a glitch, Taffyta, just got pyxlexia, okay?" Vanellope tried to make things cool, but it was no use.

Taffyta went inside Vanellope's cart and was trying to break it and make fun of the girl at the same time.

"Okay, that's just cold..." Cherry cringed, she couldn't stand bullies.

"That is heartless." Atticus said.

"See, you're an accident waiting to happen." Taffyta taunted.

"Oh, no," the red racer known as Jubileena Bing-Bing added in the taunting and even made fun of how Vanellope was what they called a glitch. "I g-g-g-glitch too!"

Vanellope called out as the other racers joined together to destroy her homemade cart.

"Uncool." Ralph cringed. He may have hated the girl for stealing his medal, but these kids were just awful.

Atticus brought out his wand and book of spells.

"Come on, we should help her." Cherry said to the boys.

"I wanna race like you guys!" Vanellope pulled Taffyta's gloved hand away, but she glitched, which also affected the blonde girl.

Taffyta blinked and the other kids gasped. Taffyta furrowed her brows and started to walk over top of Vanellope to make her fall in the chocolate mud. "You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!"

"That does it!" Atticus said out of pure rage.

Cherry, Atticus, and Ralph then showed up.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Ralph demanded.

All of the kids were scared of the three and decided to get out and make a runaway drive to their homes. 

"You brats beat it before we throw you in the mud and see how you like it!" Cherry snarled.

"Yeah!" Atticus snarled.

"Scram you little rotten cavities!" Ralph roared.

The Sugar Rush racers went off then. Vanellope was working on her cart, ignoring the three of them.

"You're welcome you rotten little thief." Ralph said.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"I'm NOT a thief!" Vanellope glared at them. "I just borrowed your stupid coin, I was gonna give it back to ya as soon as I won the race!"

"It's not a coin, it's a medal!" Cherry yelled. "You could at least thank us!"

"Coin, medal, whatever," Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one."

"I can't, I didn't win it my game, I won it Hero's Duty." Ralph said.

"Hero's Doody?" Vanellope asked, then made herself giggle immaturely.

"It's not that kind of duty!" Ralph snapped at her.

"I bet ya gotta really watch where ya step in a game called Hero's Doody!" Vanellope kept laughing and even wiped her eye. "What'dya get the medal for, wipin'!? I hope you washed your hands after you handled that medal."

"Listen..." Cherry was about to tell her.

"One more, one more," the girl continued. "Why did the Hero flush the toilet? ...Say 'why'."

"Why?" Atticus grumbled.

"Because it was his 'doody'!" Vanellope sprawled.

"How dare you insult Hero's Duty, you little gutter snipe," Ralph growled. "I earned that medal, you better get it back for my toot sweet, sister!"

"Yeah, that was gonna change his life." Cherry bent down to the girl's level.

"Well, unless one of you's got a go-kart hidden on the back folds of your neck, I can't help ya!" Vanellope said, not really taunting this time, but stating the problem.

"Well, isn't there a way for you to get a real go-kart that was made from this area?" Atticus said, looking at all the garbage around them.

Ralph took his frustration out on beating up some of the candy landscape.

"Yeah, there's this bakery cart that's like a mini game," Vanellope started to explain, then saw Ralph had issues with a jawbreaker boulder. "What is that moron doing...? Hey, genius! That's a jawbreaker, you're never gonna--" To her surprise, Ralph was able to break the candy in half and she twitched a bit.

"I felt a pain in my mouth for some reason..." Cherry rubbed her cheek.

"I think we just found a way into the factory." Atticus said.

Vanellope then went to discuss an agreement with Ralph and shake on it.

"That kid's not too bad once you get to know her." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"She seems... Kinda lonely... Guess she wasn't programmed with manners." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Vanellope shook her tiny hand with Ralph's ginormous hand and went to Cherry and Atticus, extending her hand to them. "Can ya guys forgive me and help me and Ralphie get me a kart?"

Cherry blinked, a little hesitant at first. "No more tricks?"

"No more tricks." Vanellope promised.

"Sure." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus shook Vanellope's hand and they followed her with Ralph away from the crummy cart she had made. 

"Don't think I'm going Turbo now." Ralph told the girl.

"Uhh... Okay... I won't." Vanellope agreed, then made a confused look on her face and shrugged to Cherry and Atticus to make it clear she didn't know what that meant.

They did the same.

"You guys don't know what going Turbo means?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, why does everyone keep saying that?" Cherry asked in return.

"I feel like I should know, but my mind's drawin' a blank." Vanellope shrugged.

"It's a long story, guys," Ralph decided to tell them, so they stopped moving for a moment.

"Oh, boy, story!" Vanellope sat on her knees next to Cherry. 

"It all started back when the arcade first opened," Ralph explained to them. "TurboTime was the most popular game, and Turbo loved the attention. 'Turbotastic', he would always say. However, a while later, Rogue Blasters got plugged in and Turbo was downright jealous, so jealous that he decided to abandon his own game... He tried to take over the new game, but the real world saw him and he had ruined the game that Old Man Litwak had to put both games out of order."

"Oh, my..." Atticus said.

"Oh," Vanellope looked angry. "That son of a glitch! Come on, let's keep movin', avoid any Nesquik Sand and Laffy Taffy vines." She continued to lead them off.

Cherry, Atticus, and Ralph kept following the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to the factory, the guard was asleep. The group got to the door where there was a picture of Vanellope and it said "NO GLITCHES ALLOWED".

"Alright, do your thing, Knuckles, bust it open." Vanellope told Ralph.

"What's this?" Ralph saw the sign. "You're a full-on criminal, aren't you?"

"Hey, we shook on it." Vanellope said.

Ralph admitted she had a point and broke the lock for her.

"Thank you, Jeeves," Vanellope bowed, then turned to Cherry and Atticus. "Now, which one of you is very creative with arts and crafts?"

Cherry shrugged and rubbed her arm. "I guess I am?"

"Me too." Atticus said.

Ralph was wondering why Vanellope asked that as they came to a dark room with pictures of model carts lined up. "What is this place? Where are the carts?"

"We gotta make one." Vanellope said as she was going to a red button.

"Cool, I'm great at making karts." Atticus said.

"You never told me that." Cherry smirked.

"What? No, no, no, no, bad idea," Ralph protested. "Trust me, I don't make things, I break things..."

"Well, it looks like you're gonna be stepping out of your comfort zone, Gladys." Vanellope remarked as she was looking at all the karts to choose from.

"Which one suits you?" Atticus asked Vanellope.

Vanellope looked around and saw one that caught her eye and she selected it. "This is a good one!"

Suddenly, a couple of doors opened and it looked like a giant kitchen.

'Welcome to the Bakery, let's build a kart!' a voice announced.

"What is this?" Cherry asked. "Another game?"

"It looks like a mini game." Atticus said.

"It is." Vanellope said as she got them inside to the mini game.

'You have one minute to win it!' the voice said.

"What?" Ralph looked confused.

There were many ingredients falling with a counter counting down sixty seconds and there were also disgusting things such as underpants and rotten eggs to fall into the bowl too. Atticus began to place where each item where they belonged. Cherry did her best, remembering culinary classes back in school, she always loved baking a lot better than stove top cooking anyway. Vanellope was trying too with a bit of Ralph's help. 

'Baking!' the voice called. 'Pump up the heat and hold the perfect temperature!'

Vanellope tried on her own, but she was too small. "A little help here?"

Cherry and Atticus both began to pump up the heat to the perfect temperature.

'15 seconds, decorating!' the voice called once they got the right temperature.

"Wheels first." Cherry advised.

"How many?" Ralph asked.

"Four, doink!" Vanellope scoffed at the stupid question.

Atticus gave the kart four wheels and then dunked it with a bunch of frosting to make it look like the perfect go-kart for Vanellope and only Vanellope.

'Time's up!' the voice called. 'Congratulations, you did it, and here's your kart!'

The kart rolled out, looking very messy and sloppy. 

"Look, kid, I tried to warn you..." Ralph was a little nervous with his contributions. "I can't make things, I just break--"

"I love it..." Vanellope whispered.

"You do?" Ralph asked, hoping he heard her correctly.

"I love it!" Vanellope got louder and she hopped around and danced around her new kart like a human child at Christmas.

Cherry, Atticus, and Ralph smiled at the girl, despite being told not to race.

"C'mon, a work like this must be signed." Vanellope told them, holding red, mint green, black, and blue icing tubes.

"You're right." Atticus said.

The four of them all signed their names. Ralph was so proud of himself that he was helping someone, he even smiled. 

"What? You have teeth?" Vanellope teased a little. "I don't think I've seen you smile before."

"I'm not smiling, I have gas." Ralph said as an excuse.

Cherry, Atticus, and Vanellope exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. King Candy, Winchell, and Duncan were now coming and thought that the group had stolen the kart and they were going to be locked up like King Candy said they were. Vanellope was at the driver's seat and she just sat there. Wasn't she programmed to drive like the other kids in this world?

"Start the car." Atticus said.

"Umm... I don't know how to drive a real kart..." Vanellope told them sheepishly.

"You don't what!?" Ralph gaped at her.

"Well, we're too young to drive." Cherry said about her and Atticus.

"But I know how to drive." Atticus said.

"Go then!" Vanellope yelped as the authorities were getting closer and she scooted over.

Atticus got in the kart and started it up and used the gear shirt and pressed down on the gas pedal and which got them away from the king and the donut police.

"Stop in the name of the King!" Candy demanded.

They broke out of the bakery and started driving away from getting arrested and locked up. Atticus didn't stop the kart at all. 

"Head for Diet Cola Mountain, drive into the wall!" Vanellope told Atticus.

"WHAT!?" they all asked her.

"Right there between the two sugar free lollipops!"

"Are you sure?!" Atticus asked.

"Just do it!" Vanellope yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Atticus said.

The kart went as Vanellope instructed and the group disappeared somehow into the mountain without crashing and were now in an abandoned looking place.

"Wow." Atticus said out of amazement.

"Make yourselves at home." Vanellope said as she took a look at her kart.

Cherry looked around. "Anyone else here?"

"Nope, just me, like it's always been." Vanellope said nonchalantly.

"Wait, before we get settled, let me get this straight, you don't know how to drive?" Ralph asked Vanellope.

"Well, no, technically..." Vanellope said softly, then hope came into her eyes. "But I just thought that--"

"What?" Cherry interrupted. "That you'd magically be able to drive and win yourself a trophy like your little friends? Well, I'm sorry, sister, but it doesn't work that way! If it did, I'd already have a driver's license."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Look, wise guys, I know I'm a racer, I can feel it in my code." Vanellope retorted, handling her steering wheel, but not moving.

"That's it!" Ralph sounded hopeless. "We're never getting my medal back!"

"Don't say that." Atticus said.

"We'll get it." Cherry promised.

"What's the big whoop about that crummy medal anyway?" Vanellope scoffed.

"The big whoop?" Ralph glared at her. "Well, this may come up as shock to you, but in my game, I'm the bad guy and I live in the garbage!"

"Cool." Vanellope smiled.

"Sounds more like he doesn't like that life." Atticus said.

"It's unhygenic, and lonely, and boring," Ralph continued. "And that crummy medal was gonna change all that. I go home around my neck and I'll get a penthouse, pies, ice sculptures and fireworks because of Cherry and Atticus's help!"

Vanellope looked to them and glitched a tiny bit.

"Ah, it's grown-up stuff..." Ralph walked away from her. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, I get it." Vanellope cut in.

"How?" Atticus asked.

"That's what exactly racing would do for me." Vanellope finished.

"Well, guess what?" Ralph snorted. "Neither one of us is getting what we want!"

Suddenly there was a hiss heard and the others reacted horrifically. What was that?

"Diet Cola Hot Springs," Vanellope explained for them. "Watch out for falling Mento's."

"Why?" Atticus asked about both.

"Watch out for that splash," Vanellope gestured over. "That stuff is boiling hot."

"Gotcha." Ralph nodded.

"Is this place like some extra level?" Atticus asked as he looked around.

"Sorta, it was an unfinished bonus level," Vanellope explained all around. "Pretty cool, huh? I found the secret opening and now I live here, oh, and look, look!" she dashed over to a tiny area with giant candy wrappers. "Welcome to my home, I sleep in these candy wrappers, I like bundling myself like a little homeless lady."

"By yourself?" Ralph asked.

"With all these garbage lying around?" Cherry added.

"Why don't you leave this place?" Atticus asked.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Vanellope sighed. "Glitches can't leave their games. It's one of the joys of being me."

"Don't you have any friends or family?" Cherry asked.

"Family?" Vanellope looked over. "What's a 'family'?"

"You don't have a family?" Atticus asked.

"What's that?" Vanellope asked.

"You know, a mom, or a dad, or both, people who take care of you, sometimes annoy you, but they make you feel special when you have no one else?" Cherry informed a little bit for the girl to understand.

"I never had anything like that." Vanellope answered.

"Never?" Atticus asked.

"Never ever..." Vanellope sounded sad now, even if she had never heard anything about a family before.

Suddenly, Ralph was pounding all over the ground.

"Hey, Ralph, stop!" Cherry called out. "This is her home!"

Atticus saw what Ralph was actaully doing.

"Wait, look at what Ralph is making." Atticus suggested.

"If you're gonna be a racer, you have to learn how to drive," Ralph explained. "You can't do that without a track."

"Wow!" Vanellope beamed, no one's ever done that for her before. 

"Let's get to work then." Cherry agreed.

Vanellope got ready. "Wait, do either of you besides Atticus know how to drive?"

"Do you?" Atticus asked Ralph.

"I haven't done it, but, look, I flew a spaceship today." Ralph shrugged.

"You crashed it." Cherry and Vanellope deadpanned.

"Just get in, how hard can it be?" Ralph put Vanellope in the seat.

"First, start it up." Atticus said

Vanellope started it up.

"So, there's some buttons on the floor." Ralph noticed.

"Those are pedals." Cherry said to him. 

"Pedals, right." Ralph nodded, then tried them out to show Vanellope what they could do.

"First is the go pedal, the second is the breaks, and the third one is an extra pedal." Atticus said.

"Hey, what's this joystick do?" Vanellope saw an extra part and used it to see what would happen.

"That's the gear shift." Atticus said.

Vanellope's driving lessons were a little risky at first, but soon the nine-year-old was able to make it through. She had a few bumps here and there, one made her lose a tooth, but she managed to do pretty well for a beginner. She raced around the track Ralph made for her in perfect timing, speed, and effort.

"You can do it!" Atticus called out.

Vanellope continued on and she beat the track and came to the end, seeing them with a smile. The girl was so excited and glad to have friends, but her glitching went insane with the more excited she got and the others had to try to calm her down before she might short circuit herself. Before long, Vanellope was ready for the race.

Cherry shook her tiny hand. "Ya did it, kid!"

"Oh, boy!" Vanellope did a victory dance. "This is so exciting, I can't wait until the big race before the arcade opens! I might even be able to be part of the random roster selection!"

"Yeah!" Atticus cheered.

"Maybe I'll even outshine the recolors!" Vanellope beamed.

"Recolors?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, ya know, racers that look like others, but different colors," Vanellope explained, then paused a moment. "Funny thing now that I think about it, they never really bullied me like Taffyta told the others to."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, never knew why." Vanellope shrugged.

"Think you can race by tomorrow morning?" Ralph asked, feeling like a big brother instinct with the pint-sized racer.

"You bet!" Vanellope cheered. 

"Why don't we get this ready to go outside?" Cherry suggested.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry, Atticus, Vanellope, and Ralph then pushed the kart out of the hide-out.

Vanellope was so excited and nervous about the upcoming race, she then grew nervous. "Guys, what if the gamers don't like me?"

"Who doesn't love a brat with dirty hair?" Ralph tried to push her up. "Come on, those people are gonna love you. You know why? Cuz you're a winner."

"A winner." Vanellope whispered.

"And you're adorable." Cherry then said.

"I'm adorable!" Vanellope gushed.

"And everyone loves an adorable winner." Atticus said.

"Listen to me, if you get nervous, just keep telling yourself 'I must win Ralph's medal or his life will be ruined'," Ralph coached. "And have fun, got it?"

"Got it," Vanellope nodded, then remembered something. "Oh, wait, hold on! I forgot something, I'll be right back!"

"You want us to come with you?" Cherry offered.

"No, it's fine, I got it!" Vanellope told her, then went back to her home for a moment.

Ralph chuckled, shaking his head. "Kids."

"Tell me about it." Atticus said.

Suddenly, there came King Candy on his kart.

"Ralph, Cherry, Atticus, there you are!" Candy called.

"You!" Ralph sneered.

"Beat it, King Snooty!" Cherry snarled.

"Yeah!" Atticus snarled.

King Candy tried to get them to calm down and took Cherry's glasses to wear. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?"

Ralph took the glasses off and hit him on the head with them. Cherry blinked rapidly, but she saw she had a spare pair in her pocket and wore them.

"You hit a guy with his glasses, well played." King Candy said.

"What do you want, Candy?" Ralph demanded.

"Listen, I wanna talk with you, all of you." King Candy pleaded.

"We're not interested in what you have to say." Cherry argued.

"But how about this!?" King Candy took out Ralph's medal from Hero's Duty. "Are you interested in this!?"

"The medal! Wait, I thought you said that it was nothing, but code now, until the end of the race?" Atticus asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter," King Candy gave Ralph the medal back. "It's yours, go ahead and take it, all I ask is you hear me out."

"About what?" Ralph asked.

"Guys, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is?"

"Ruling a kingdom?" Atticus guessed.

"No, doing what's right, no matter what," King Candy explained. 

"Get to the point." Cherry folded her arms in impatience.

"Point being, I need your help, sad as it is, Vanellope cannot be allowed to race."

"Why are you people so against her?" Ralph was tired of hearing this.

"I'm not against her, I'm trying to protect her." King Candy answered to explain the real reason why she couldn't become one of the racers.

"Protect her, how?!" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, all she does is wanna race." Cherry added.

"If Vanellope wins that race, she'll be added to the race roster," King Candy explained. "The gamers can choose the racer's avatar, and when they see her glitching and then get glitching in just being herself, they'll think our game is broken. We'll be put out of order for good. All my subjects will be homeless, but there's one who cannot escape because she's a glitch. When the game plug is pulled, she'll die with it."

Ralph looked sorrowful, then grew serious again. "You don't know that will happen, the gamers will love her!"

"And if they don't?" King Candy prompted. "I know it's tough, but heroes have to make tough choices, don't they? She can't race, you three, she won't listen to me, so can I count on you all to talk some sense into her?"

Atticus looked like he wasn't promising anything, but could try. Ralph shut his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Okay..." Cherry sighed.

"Very good, I'll give you four some time alone." King Candy said softly, then drove off.

"How can we do this to her?" Atticus thought.

"I should handle this." Ralph told Cherry and Atticus. 

"I'm back," Vanellope came over with her hands behind her back. "Didja guys miss me?"

Atticus didn't know how to tell Vanellope the news.

"First, kneel down." Vanellope commanded.

Her new friends wondered why and just did it.

"Now, close your eyes." Vanellope instructed.

"Vanellope..." Ralph spoke up.

"Shush, close 'em!" Vanellope commanded again.

Atticus just sighs as all three of them closed their eyes. After a moment, the glitchy girl spoke again.

"Okay, open 'em up." Vanellope allowed them to.

The three of them opened their eyes to see medals around their necks, but the medals weren't shiny and gold, only just heart-shaped sugar cookies. 

"To Stink-Brain?" Ralph read his.

"To Geeky McDorkus?" Cherry read hers.

"To Smarty Detective." Atticus read his.

"Gee, thanks." Ralph muttered.

"Turn 'em over." Vanellope told them.

The three did as told and saw they read; 'YOU'RE MY HERO'.

"I made 'em for you, in case we don't win," Vanellope shuffled her foot. "Not that I think there's even a remote chance we're not gonna win."

"Wow..." Cherry whispered, then cleared her throat. "Listen, kid..."

"Now rise, my royal chumps," Vanellope called like a royal elder. "I've got a date with destiny." she went with them to collect her kart to have a practice race and she saw how slow they were coming. "Guys, move your molasses."

"Um, listen, Vanellope, we've been thinking." Atticus said.

"That's dangerous." Vanellope joked.

"Who cares about this stupid race anyway, right?" Ralph asked, trying to talk her out of the race than just come right out and tell her the problem.

"That's not very funny, Ralph." Vanellope looked back, but still had a small smile.

"It was fun to build the car and all, but... umm..." Cherry was stumbling over some words.

"Maybe we should just give up." Atticus suggested.

"Uh, hello, are my new best friends in there?" Vanellope looked back. "I'd like to speak with them please."

"Look, what we're saying is, that you can't be a racer." Ralph said, then his medal from King Candy was coming out from his overalls.

Vanellope was able to go and get it and see it. "Where did you guys get this?"

"Okay, look, we've been talking to King Candy." Atticus said.

"King Candy?" Vanellope got defensive. "You sold me out!?"

"Vanny, please, you don't understand!" Cherry tried to settle the girl. 

"I understand plenty, traitors!" Vanellope yelled at them. 

The three tried to get the girl to calm down and explain to her, but she was too angry to care. They even tried to explain to her, but the girl still refused to listen.

"Cherry, Atticus, restrain her." Ralph told them.

Atticus sighed as they restrained Vanellope. Vanellope struggled to get free, then she looked in horror. Ralph didn't want to do this, but he started to destroy Vanellope's kart. Atticus just looked away as Ralph began to destroy the kart. Cherry nearly cried at the scene, but soon Ralph was done.

Vanellope glitched and now she was on the ground a bit away from the two and she was crushed. "You really ARE a bad guy..." she said in a choked up voice, then ran home.

"We better go back to our games now..." Cherry broke the uncomfortable awkward silence.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Everyone left Sugar Rush and went to their own games. Ralph went to Fix-It-Felix Jr. and Cherry and Atticus went to their adventuring game. The arcade would be open in about two hours.

"Why does it feel like that king isn't the real king of Sugar Rush?" Atticus asked.

"He has to be," Cherry shrugged. "Those kids who bullied Vanellope said so and Sour Bill called him the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush."

"But what if he's.... Of course, it has to be him. Come on, we have to get back to Sugar Rush." Atticus said as he grabbed her arm and began to run out of their game and back to Sugar Rush.

"Hey!" Cherry yelled out. "Why are we going back?"

"If Vanellope wasn't suppose to exist in the game, then why did I see her picture on the side of the game console?" Atticus asked.

"What picture?" Cherry looked around. "I don't see anything!" Then Cherry remembered yesterday, before the blackout, that she also saw Vanellope on the side of the game console of Sugar Rush. Cherry looked to Atticus then. "Come on, let's go."

Ralph came over to see them. "Did you guys see what I just saw?"

"In a way, yes, come on, we have to find Vanellope." Atticus said.

"Let's go then!" Ralph called.

Meanwhile, in Sugar Rush, Sour Bill was cleaning up a mess dully.

"Hey, Sour Bill." Atticus said.

"Huh?" the jawbreaker looked up to them.

"If Vanellope was never meant to exist, then why is her picture on the side of the game console?" Ralph asked.

Sour Bill looked to them, then tried to run away.

"Yoink!" Cherry grabbed the candy and held him up. "Talk ya little bicuspid buster! What's going on around here, huh?"

"Nothing." Sour Bill stated.

"Talk!" Atticus said aggressively.

"No." Sour Bill droned.

"I'll lick you." Ralph threatened.

"You wouldn't." Sour Bill looked to him.

"Oh, yeah?" Ralph let his tongue dangle out and he took the living candy from Cherry and started to lick the candy, much to his dismay. 

"Eat him, Ralph." Cherry demanded, rather darkly.

Ralph did that then since Bill still wouldn't cough up the information, then twinged a little bit, due to the candy's sourness.

"Sour, right?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ralph chuckled a little and spat Bill right back out. "Had enough, yet?"

"Okay, okay, I'll talk," Sour Bill gave in. "Vanellope was a racer until King Candy tried to delete her code."

"That's why she's a glitch!" Cherry concluded.

"Why's he doing this?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know." Sour Bill replied.

"Suit yourself." Ralph was about to give him more mouth torture.

"No, no, no, I swear I don't know!" Bill pleaded. "He literally locked up our memory and I can't remember, nobody can! But I DO know this, He'll do anything to keep her from racing because if she crosses the finish line, the game will reset and she won't be a glitch anymore."

"Where is she now?" Cherry asked.

"In the Fungeon with Fix-it-Felix."

"Felix?!" Atticus asked. "What the heck is Felix doing there?!" 

"I'm sorry, that's all I know," Sour Bill told them. "No, please don't make me go back in his filthy mouth again!"

Cherry took the candy and put him on a lollipop. "You stick around here, come on, guys, we gotta find a way to that dungeon."

"Fungeon." Sour Bill corrected her.

"Whatever!" Cherry retorted.

They picked up all the pieces of the kart and brought the pieces with them, knowing that Felix could fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry, Atticus, and Ralph made it to the castle's locked fungeon doors.

"Uhh... How are we gonna get in there?" Cherry asked.

"You have to ask?" Ralph chuckled, then stood in front of them. "I'M GONNA WRECK-IT!" he bellowed, then smashed the door open.

"That's the way to go." Atticus said.

"Felix!" Ralph called.

"Ralph!" Felix came out, then jumped to the large man. "I'm so glad to see you--Wait, no, I'm not," he hopped down, his back turned and arms folded. "What do you have to say for yourself? And you two kids, of all people! Wait, I don't wanna hear, I'm not talking to you."

"Okay, don't talk, but please, fix this kart for our friend." Cherry said as she, Atticus, and Ralph threw out the pieces of Vanellope's kart. 

"I don't have to do boo," Felix huffed. "Forgive my potty mouth in front of the lady."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"I'm just... So cross with him!" Felix pointed to Ralph. "Do you have ANY idea what you put me through? I went Higgledy piggledy all over creation looking for you, I almost got drowned in chocolate milk mix, and then... I met the most dynamite gal..." he looked lovingly briefly, before anger again. "Oh, she gives me the honey glow something awful... But, she rebuffed my affections, and then, I got thrown in jail!"

"Felix, pull yourself together..." Ralph soothed.

"No, Ralph, you don't know what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal." Felix declared, not knowing that was false.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked.

"It's everyday of his life, Felix." Cherry stated.

"It is?" Felix calmed down a little.

"Which is why I ran off," Ralph explained his story. "I tried to be a good guy but I'm not. Just a bad guy and I need your help. These kids here who go on adventures didn't need to help me, but they did... And there's a little girl whose only hope is this car. Please, Felix, fix it. And I promise I will never try to be good again."

Felix looked to them, gave a small smile, then took out his golden hammer.

"Thanks, Felix." Atticus said, knowing what Felix was about to do once he saw the golden hammer.

"Sure thing, young man." Felix smiled, then got to work instantly.

"We better hurry, the race starts in almost an hour." Cherry took a look at her watch. 

"No problem!" Felix smiled, showing he had finished the kart. "Now go get that little lady and put her in that race!"

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

Ralph found the cell that Vanellope was trapped in and broke down the door to see the girl chained up.

"I know, I know, we're idiots." Ralph stated.

Vanellope leaned a bit. "And?"

"And selfish diaper babies..." Cherry mumbled.

"And?" Vanellope continued.

They continued on, until they got to the nicknames she had given them.

"The stinkiest brain, geekiest McDorkus, and smartest detective ever." Vanellope smiled in admiration then.

Ralph got Vanellope free.

Soon, they were all atop a hill where the race was being held and King Candy had Vanellope's name erased.

"Now, listen, you don't have to win, all you have to do is cross the finish line and you'll be a real racer." Ralph said.

"And I'm gonna win..." Vanellope smirked.

The race had started and Vanellope was going with the others, unbeknownst to them. Cherry, Atticus, and Ralph decided to watch the race like the junk food audience. However, there came a blonde woman in metal gear who stormed over.

"My lady, you came back!" Felix chirped.

"Can it, Fix-It!" the woman snapped.

"Who's that...?" Cherry muttered.

"I don't know but something tells me that she's from that Hero's Duty game." Atticus said.

"She is," Felix whispered. "Sergeant Tamora Callhoun." 

"She's.... Pretty..." Cherry gave a sheepish smile.

The woman had nailed Ralph in the face. "That Cy-Bug you and those twerps brought with you multiplied!"

"No, it died in the taffy swamp!" Ralph defended. 

The two argued and then it was said they had to go to Game Central Station. Callhoun explained to the kids why they had to because the Cy-Bug isn't aware its in a game and if it multiplies, the whole arcade will be shut down.

"Oh, come on how many cy-bugs could one cy-bug possibly make?" Atticus asked.

"Believe me, I've seen a lot worse where I come from, junior." Callhoun told him.

"Oh, no, King Candy's got Vanellope!" Cherry called out.

Everyone then looked on the screen, however, Vanellope's glitching was acting up and it was affecting King Candy too. He was also changing a bit and looking different from himself. He was flashing from King Candy to a completely different racer.

"Is that?" Atticus asked.

"No way!" Ralph couldn't believe it.

Felix just had his jaw hanging open.

"I'm Turbo!" the racer revealed himself with a wicked smile. "The greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this world to let you and those hollow coaster riddled warthog and stupid, meddling children take it away from me!"

Vanellope was fearing for her virtual life as it looked like Turbo was going to kill her.

"Come on, Vanellope, glitch." Atticus thought.

Cherry looked very nervous for the girl. Soon enough, Vanellope did glitch, and she got out of the way from Turbo's strength and got out of the dark tunnel of the Sugar Rush Speedway.

"Yes, she did it!" Atticus cheered.

However, it got dark in the game and the Cy-Bugs were eating the game away.

"Oh, no!" Cherry cried.

Ralph gasped and ran over to Vanellope to get her out of the kart and make their escape. Sugar Rush was dying down.

"Let's get her out of here." Atticus said.

Everyone was leaving and screaming. Even the Sugar Rush racers were frightened. 

"Ralph, it's not gonna work!" Vanellope called as she was on the man's shoulder.

Cherry and Atticus ran to the exit and made it out, but Vanellope couldn't go out with them since she was a glitch. She was trapped in there like King Candy/Turbo said she would.

"There has to be someway to get rid of these cy-bugs." Atticus said.

"Nothing we can do about it," Callhoun said to him. "Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters."

"Beacon... Stay with Felix," Ralph whispered, getting an idea, and took the woman's weapon and ran off. "Let me borrow that thing, lady!"

"Ralph, where in the name of Atari are you going?" Cherry called out. 

"I got some wrecking to do!" Ralph called.

Callhoun and Felix stayed close with Vanellope like supportive parental figures as the rainbow trail was about to be swallowed up.

"I know where Ralph is going." Atticus said.

Vanellope couldn't just stand there, she ran off and hopped into a kart which belonged to Crumbelina DiCaramello. 

"Vanellope!" the others called out for her.

"I can't watch!" Cherry buried her face in her hands.

"We have to hope and pray that they'll make it back alive. And what in the world is Atari?" Atticus asked.

"An old video game system my mother used to play with in the 1970's." Cherry explained, that question wasn't important right now.

"Oh, right, anyways, all we can do is pray that Ralph and Vanellope will make it back alive." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Cherry still had her eyes covered.


	9. Chapter 9

After long battle climax, there was a big shift. Sugar Rush became bright and colorful again and everyone was able to come back and they allowed Vanellope to cross the finish line after landing in a chocolate river which Ralph grew to love. King Candy/Turbo was now defeated for good and Felix finished the line. The others came over to let the aspiring racer get over the line.

"Alright, ready to cross the finish line, Vanellope?" Atticus asked.

"Ready... Thank you so much, you guys... I couldn't have done it without ya." Vanellope smiled, then allowed herself to cross the finish line, which started to light up. Vanellope was then picked up in the air and there were magical sparkles all over her.

"Oh, no, she's gonna turn into a beast!" Cherry remembered her adventure when this happened to the Beast, he turned into a human and feared the reverse would happen to the girl.

"No, I don't think she's going to turn into a beast." Atticus said.

Suddenly, Vanellope was blasted with a big glow of energy and she came back down in a frilly pink dress with white gloves and had a golden scepter in her hand with a big heart on it.

"Princess Vanellope?" Snowanna Rainbeau whispered.

"Now I remember," Sour Bill's eyes widened and he came over to the girl's side. "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush... Princess Vanellope..."

"I remember, she's a princess!" Taffyta spoke up.

"That's right." Candlehead added.

"We are so sorry about the way we treated you!" Taffyta whimpered for forgiveness.

"Yeah, those were just jokes." Rancis smiled sheepishly in front of the girl.

"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" Candlehead cried.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Tut, tut," Vanellope formed a posh accent. "As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who has ever been mean to me shall be... Executed."

"WHAT!?" all the Sugar Rush racers cried out.

Taffyta started to cry instantly.

"Oh, my land..." Felix mumbled.

"This place just got interesting." Callhoun laughed. 

"Vanny, are you serious?" Cherry asked.

Vanellope smirked, turning to her real friends. "Think I should tell 'em?"

"Might as well." Atticus said while he smirked.

Vanellope laughed, turning her head. "I'm just kidding! Stop cryin', Taffyta!"

"I'm trying, but it won't stop!" Taffyta said as her makeup was running.

"Wow, so this is the real you." Ralph looked over.

"Yeah, a princess." Cherry added.

"Are you guys nuts!? This isn't the real me!" Vanellope zapped out of her dress and showed off her special and unique talent. "This is me, now look, the code might say I'm a princess, but I know who I really am, guys. I'm a racer with the great superpower ever!"

"Exactly." Atticus said.

"Pardon me for asking this, but," Duncan came in the scene. "Without a princess, who's gonna lead us?"

"Yeah, who?" Winchell added.

"Uh, me," Vanellope shrugged. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy. President Vanellope von Schweetz. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yes, it does." Cherry nodded her head.

"Fix-It, Wreck-It, Adventure Kids, the arcade's about to open, let's move 'em out!" Callhoun called. 

The others went in and Ralph parted ways with Vanellope. 

"Hey, we're still in the game world, how are we ever gonna get home?" Cherry wondered.

"I think we are home." Atticus said.

Suddenly, everything turned black again.

"Oh, no, another power surge!" Cherry cried out. "Felix? Ralph? Sergeant Callhoun?"

"Guys, no, wait, don't go!" Atticus called out.

"Hey, are you kids okay?" a distant voice called.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry slowly opened her eyes, everything looked dizzy at first and she looked around. "Wh-What?"

"You kids had a pretty nasty fall, someone must've made you slip on their soda," Mr. Litwak chuckled. "You kids alright?"

"Was that a dream?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I'm not sure..." Cherry whispered.

"'Scuse me, kiddo's." Mr. Litwak genty got them out of the way and he removed the OUT OF ORDER sign on the Fix-it-Felix game and saw everything was fine now. 

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Ralph's voice called out.

"Hey, Ralph's back!" Mr. Litwak beamed, telling the other worker. "Isn't that great?"

Atticus gasped. "It wasn't a dream." He said.

"Excuse me, can I play this game?" a voice came behind them.

Cherry and Atticus looked behind them, it was the blonde moppet girl from yesterday.

"It's you." Atticus said.

The girl blinked at him.

"Go ahead, we're done." Cherry allowed the girl to go.

"Thanks." the girl smiled a little, then went to play the game and to her surprise, there were new characters such as Q*bert to help Felix fix everything and other game characters to help Ralph wreck the building. 

"Look, the Sugar Rush Speedway game has a new character!" a girl with black hair in a high ponytail in a blue sweater pointed to the driving game.

"Penelope, calm down, the game's not going anywhere..." a taller boy came over to the girl, with short brown hair and dressed in a red tracking suit told the younger girl.

"Actually, her name is Vanellope." Atticus said.

"What?" the girl looked to them. "No, my name's Penelope."

Cherry rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, you just look like someone we knew... A good friend of ours that we helped."

"Well, I'm sorry, you got your girls confused, I'm gonna get my game on." Penelope smiled and dashed off to play a game elsewhere.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus then decided to play the Sugar Rush Speedway when it was free to use. Cherry smiled and she obviously chose Vanellope as her racer. Atticus smiled at both games and winked at both of the games screens. Cherry kept driving and steering the wheel the best she could. She was close to the finish line and it looked as though Vanellope's glitching was a superpower after all. 

She could teleport from behind one racer and beat them to the front of the line. Yes, it was a glitch in the system, but no one would report it, they would instantly win with Princess Vanellope. The girl did a victory dance for the winning screen and waved with her trophy and she looked in front of her and smiled and waved directly to Cherry and Atticus. Atticus and Cherry did the same. Vanellope even looked behind them and waved to Ralph. Everyone had earned their happy endings and Ralph realized that he didn't even need a medal. Because of kids like Cherry, Atticus, and Vanellope liked him, how bad can he be?

The End


End file.
